


Tired

by AnonymousStoneFairyHero



Series: Tired [1]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: (not Gen), Child Neglect, Im sorry like really sorry, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, both for Gen and for not updating anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousStoneFairyHero/pseuds/AnonymousStoneFairyHero
Summary: After the start of building Perseus everything and everyone started getting slowly into routines. Unfortunately Gen also started getting into old (bad) habits of thinking.Originally posted on Sengen discord some time ago (elsewhy it would be om german first), with some little added sentences.Be aware of the tags.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Original Character(s)
Series: Tired [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942567
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ...  
> I wasn't able to update anything lately (sorry) but I had to upload just something so I just copied this 10 minute writing I did on SenGen discord and added something.

He was tired. Really tired. Or maybe not just tired, more like exhausted. 

He was probably supposed to work like everyone else, but he just didn't have the energy for that. 

That's why he was sitting alone in the forest. Sitting under the trees, hiding from Senkuu and the others. He was already lacking with his work during the past few weeks. Slowly working less and less, getting more tired from everything around him. 

No one noticed. But on the other hand, why should they? Not like he was as important as anyone else like Senkuu-chan, Ryusui, Ukyo or Chrome, right? He couldn't even tell why from all people he was part of the 5 generals.  
It's not like he was useful in any way. He neither had such enormous scientific knowledge like Senkuu, or had strength like Kohaku or Taiju.  
He was useless... 

And he was so tired... He just wanted to sleep... He wouldn't tell anyone, but lately he even thought of trying... 'that' for another time. 

He tried it together with Yuki once. They tried it at the evening of the middle school graduation. (He stole some of the alcohol of his mother, just like Yuki stole some from her father. Then they broke in an pharmacy together and stole all possible medics where they knew that they would have dangerous side-effects. They just mixed it together with the alcohol.) 

He and Yuki were in similar situations, the only reason they even get to know each other better, with the difference that her father also often did other things than just beating the shit out of her or throwing beer bottles at her to let out his daily frustrations on her. 

But while Yuki succeeded, he had to live on.  
Today it was just to much for him. All the people around him. All the noises. 

Everything was to much. 

He was just so tired... He just wanted to sleep.

He just wanted to sleep, and maybe he also somehow hoped to see Yukis face when he wakes up


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suika finds Gen.

"Gen!!", was what he heard the voice of Suika yelling. His head snapped up. Fast he put a fake smile on his face, before turning to her. 

"Suika-chan, what are you doing here?" 

"Searched you! Senkuu meant you were on the fields, but you weren't so I searched you!" 

"Ah... I.. I see." 

"Look!", she said. "I did it just like you showed me, but I had to try it a few times till it was good!" 

She was holding a perfect flowercrone in her hands. Obviously proud of her hard work. 

"I made more, but you teached me this so I wanted to show you first. It's for you!" 

"..." 

"Gen?" 

"Ah! I'm sorry, Suika-chan. It's beautiful, you really did good." 

"Is something wrong?", she asked. "Why are you even here?" 

"No! Everything is fine. I'm just being a bit lazy, you know? Hiding from work." 

"Oh." 

Sometimes he wished Suika wouldn't wear that mask so he could read her better. 

Suika putted the flowercrone on his head. 

"Are you coming back with me? I am gonna give the others theirs to. You can help with putting Senkuu his flowercrone on!" 

He was tired. He wanted to be alone. He didn't wanted to talk to anyone.Not even Senkuu. Wanted to sleep.

He wanted to... 

"Of course! Let's give Senkuu-chan a wonderful new flower look!", he said with a smile.

He was just tired. He just wanted to sleep.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
He wanted to go to Yuki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going through my works and I can't believe that I didn't post the whole thing 😬😬😬  
> How's that even possible. 
> 
> I'm actually writing another one-shot related to this right now.   
> (Yes I know I have tons of unfinished Wips)

**Author's Note:**

> Really don't know when I'm gonna escape from my writing/translating slump and go on with my other things but they will also return.
> 
> I always like Kudos and some feedback.
> 
> Bye, Bye. (and hello Gen deathflags in the manga)


End file.
